The Story of Hermione Jean Prewett
by fire-earth
Summary: dont own H.P. or characters. What if hermione's life she has lived, was a lie? how much upside down would her real world seem? set during HBP. canon through OOTP non canon after R&R please! (This was a fanfic i wrote when I was 11, before i even knew about this site. don't hate me- it's still up as a baseline of when i first started to write. Thanks guys!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Another Hermione and Draco story, and this one I don't think I've copied anything from a story on fanfiction, as I got the idea from an actual book, called "Brightly Woven". It's an awesome book, and I suggest reading it if you get a chance, it's got to deal with magic, and for those that will read it or already did, you'll understand what idea I derived from the book.**_

_**My disclaimer is in the summary, so tough if you haven't seen it, it's your fault.**_

Hermione was traveling with her parents to a mall. They were going to go on a vacation after Hermione traveled to the Weasley's home, and Hermione, being tired, stayed in the car with the door haphazardly open to allow a breeze. She was half asleep and her eyes were closed, while she listened to her MP3 player. It was safe to assume that she didn't see nor hear the truck that pulled dangerously close to the door. Nor did she hear the driver door slam shut, and a man walk towards the open door. He took her by the shoulder, and shook her awake.

"Get in the truck." He said. Hermione, still half asleep, gripped her wand to defend herself.

"What do you want?" she asked wary of the man. He pulled out a wand, and red sparks showered the street.

"I'm saving your ass, unless you like the idea of jail. So unless you want to be in Azkaban, get your ass in the truck, pardon my language."

At the word 'Azkaban', Hermione grabbed her purse, wand and the trunk in beside her, and climbed into the back door he held open.

"Lay across the seats, don't get in view of the windows, not until I say otherwise. You can trust me, Hermione."

Instead of asking how he knew her name, she nodded, and sat on the floorboards, getting comfortable. The doors were shut, the engine started, and Hermione was asleep before they got on the road.

Between the yells of 'wake up!' and the bumpy roads, Hermione woke up, and climbed into the front seat.

"We're safe." He said, but Hermione said nothing, and instead decided to observe the man driving. He was dressed in a muggle American modern day cowboy outfit, from the boots and jeans to flannel and a hat. He had Milk chocolate hair, just like her and grey, icy eyes that sparkled with worry. He was toned, muscular and had a birthmark?... on his neck, which he displayed proudly.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Orion Prewett. Disowned, but related to the Weasley clan. I've been watching you for a few weeks, Hermione. Glad I was, too."

"That's how you know my name. Why were you watching me?"

"Well, it's a short and long story, but a lot to take in, you up for it?"

"What else am I going to do?"

"Touché. You knew, the year you turned 14, that you were adopted. Your third year in Hogwarts. Very troubled that summer. You've noticed in the past year that you are getting more powerful, and it takes more to drain you than normal."

"Yeah. How do-"

"You are my daughter, Hermione. It took me eleven years to find you, nearly twelve. Also, because you also have noticed it, I know you have Morph blood in you. You are a morph, my dear. A full morph."

"What's a Morph?"

"A Morph is a being that has control of elements, and can be given certain gifts by certain creatures. Morphs can generally manipulate weather, create and dissipate it, manipulate any element, and has a particular sensory gift that nobody else can have. Short from Gods and Demigods, which exist, Morphs also create energy and Raw Magic. We defy the laws that says the magic of the universe is balanced, and it cannot be created or destroyed, just like the muggles say with energy and matter. Morphs begin to grow into their power after they turn 16, and they are growing in strength and most of their power is grounded by 17. But morphs are rare as it is, and it's only passed on through descendants, but only the worthy ones will grow the mature power, while others may pose a talent in certain areas of work, like working with animals versus teaching defense spells. Even more so, Morphs are technically banned in Europe. If a morph is found before their 17th birthday, as it still has the trace on them, then they are sent to Azkaban prison into a special ward, and given a kiss by "accident."" He made the quote gesture in midair.

"Why though?"

"Had you been in muggle school through high school you would know that the climate of the waters and the currents and movement of the tectonic plates are caused by underwater currents, underwater rivers, whatever you want to call them. The moving water keeps Ice Ages away in the northern half of the northern hemisphere. We have the power, while manifesting or an accidental break out of magic, to reverse and or completely stop the currents, causing an Ice Age. As nobody wants an Ice age, then It came concluded that morphs must die and be killed. Also Europe fails to recognize the fact that if an ice age were to come out, then us morphs are the only ones who can reverse it. Either way, we are rare and dangerous if not kept in check. But, you can't tell anybody. With the Trace still on you, if you spill, the aurors show up with reason to AK you. After your seventeenth birthday, you can, but you can't freely tell anybody before then. Although, they could guess and it wouldn't trigger it."

"How do you know about all this?"

"Because, Morphs aren't born through bloodline. They're made. Gifted powers usually sapped from the parent. I sapped mine from my mother when she was carrying me. You did the same when your mom was pregnant with you."

"Tell me about her- my mom."

"God, I could go on forever, talking about Estrella. She was from Spain, and I met her when we met in our first year at Hogwarts. I was a transfer student from the United States, which is where my mother fled to, when she found out she was pregnant. But when I was eleven, she died, and I was put with my father, who had the three half-siblings; Molly, Fabian, and Gideon Prewett. They were unaccepting, and when my step-mother found out that I was because of a drunken affair with my father, he- disowned me, and when I found the documents for cutting me out of the family name entirely, I Ran away, when I was 13. Thankfully, I was skilled at potions already at that time, and I sold them through the black market. That's when Voldemort tried to corral me, and I barely escaped with my life. I met the Potters, Blacks, and Lily and Severus as I had stayed on the platform early. I took the ones I could under my wing, and I didn't realize it, but a young woman in Ravenclaw, a secret child with ancestry from Helena's child that nobody knew about, had her eye on me. We dated through my seventh year, and two years after graduating, we slept together. I watched her take the potion, and I cast three contraceptive charms, even used a muggle condom. But fates had it in store. She found out she was pregnant, and knew what would happen. She left for America and birthed you there. Of course, because she was a British Citizen, you were too via magical laws. She came over here, adopted you out, and drank herself to death. I found her a week after you were meant to have been born, and she was dead. I spent many years, tracking you down, watching closely, but never interacting with you. And when I saw McGonagall come to your house, I knew. I knew you were like me and your mother. You have her face and Eyes. Milk chocolate eyes, my milk chocolate hair, gentle face that ignored those who weren't meant to be in your wishful life."

"So where are we going?" Hermione said after a few moments of her absorbing in the information. Estrella. That was the name on the original birth certificate. No father listed.

"We are going to stay at a Manor that a good friend bought me. I want to give you a few things before I let you go to the Weasleys."

Hermione was silent until they reached and pulled into an empty field.

"this is it?" she said, disappointed, but Orion had his wand out and finger up, motioning her to wait. With a few spells and Orion's hand grabbing hers, a huge manor came shimmering from nowhere. She was shell-shocked. This was Sherlock Manor? But the only thing out of her mouth was a tiny, mouse-like squeak as Orion pulled her inside, and where she almost ran over a house elf with her feet.

"Careful, Hermione." Orion said.

"Master Prewett, you is home."

"Yes. Hermione, Meet the head of my brains, Derk. His family and friends work here and are paid, though they never collect or spend anything."

"We don't need anything that what is already self- provided. I tell you that many times, all from ears of my families! Now, Who is mistress?"

"This, Derk, is Hermione. She is the second in command, and my daughter."

"As, so you're master's daughter. Dinner is done, sir and miss." Derk said, extending a hand. They followed Derk into the dining room, and ate in uncomfortable silence. Hermione was given a quick tour of the rudimentary things, and was promised a day with Orion giving the grand tour to her tomorrow. She entered her suite, which included everything except the kitchen. So when Hermione felt her world that had been constructed since third year, was tumbling down, she went to the library, and stared into the fire, into space.

"Hermione?" a gentle voice said. She jumped slightly and realized it was Orion.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to give you a few things. It ok ?"

"Yeah. Sorry, just-"

"Overwhelming day, I know. But you'll adjust. I wanted to give you this." he said, and gave her a small box. She opened it, finding a beautiful necklace. It was in an s-bend, and there at the bottom, was a green teardrop that swirled, changing from green to blue and back. "it was a gift I gave your mother. She left it when she left with you. It has a special charm that absorbs your extra magic and mixes it in with the natural magic around you. Also, there's this." he said, taking a jewelry box and handing it to her.

"It's beautiful…" she said, running her hand over the intricate designs on the sides and top.

"when I was disowned by the Prewetts', I found that I was related to the Blacks, and I became close to them. This was made by my… you could say it's a third cousin on the Prewett side, or on my mother's side it would be my sixth cousin."

"A wizard made this?"

"yes. She loved to do muggle carving when she was supposedly pregnant. She was forced to marry, and- it all went downhill. Every chance I get, I damn Lucius to hell-"

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes. Narcissa. She wanted to marry me, but thanks to her elder sister, Bellatrix, they were married."

"Oh. So- am I a pureblood?"  
>"Yes. Though I could care less about blood status. Sirius knew this quite well. He knew your mom and I. and he could tell that when he first met you. He cornered me, and I told him. that's why he was decent and kind towards you, even though his nature was natural arrogance. He is sorely missed."<p>

Hermione fondled the necklace once more.

"I wish I could have met her."

"I do too. That was all that I had of your mother when she fled. The necklace. That and a note. I still remember the words on it. I handled it every day, not wanting to forget. But it faded, and so did she. So did the only connection that I knew you were real. The necklace, having touched her skin once, continued to protect her, and it's power weakened as you siphoned magic off of your mother while you were in the womb. There is no more charm there, as it was absorbed with your natural magic."

"What did the note say?"

"It said, 'don't look for me, or the child. Yes, I'm pregnant. By the time you read this, I'll be long gone.'"

"but you did."

"Yes, I did. I waited exactly 36 weeks after finding the note and locket. Then I found her dead, you nowhere to be found, and when I cast a spell over Estrella, I knew you were alive. But it took me almost eleven years to find you.

"You were that cop that bought me candy!"

"Yes. It was so weird. I was acquaintances with your adopted parents, and you were there under my nose the entire time. Only when I felt the accidental magic did I know." He pulled out the last item he had for Hermione, and gave one of two matching mirrors to her.

"A mirror?"

"The mirror will allow us to communicate with each other, Should you need or want to."

"Thank you. And, you're right. It will take some time for me to able to call you my father. I have acknowledged it, but I still need to adjust."

"Agreed. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night."

Orion left her to bed, but instead she watched the memories she had stumbled upon. Every memory she had seen included her parents. During school, being friends, dating, being disowned, living on his own with Estrella. The note, the eleven years he spent looking for her. She fell asleep after removing herself from the pensieve, dreaming of a life she could have but never had.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to the few who reviewed. I appreciate it, and may I continue to be blessed with the happy reviews. Now, The Story of Hermione Jean Prewett continues with this chapter._

Chapter 2

A week had gone by since that first night Hermione spent in the manor with her father, and today it was decent enough to take the outside tour, as Orion had a few extra things to do anyway.

Orion and Hermione made their way to a large barn that Hermione figured was a barn or something. And she was right. Half was a greenhouse, and the other half was a stable with an arena in it as well.

"I grow common ingredients here in this green house, but I need to go to my private stores today, which will effectively also key you into the wards. The elves aren't allowed to go in my private greenhouse because of how rare the plant species are. The barn houses five laying chickens, a cow, and seven horses. We are going to go riding. So go pick your horse and tack him up."

"alright." Hermione said as they entered the barn. She waited as Orion pulled a light grey stallion out of a stall.

"This is Duke. He's my stud and he got a couple of the mares pregnant earlier this past fall."

"So this is why you packed snacks."

"yeah. Now go pick out a horse." He said. She began to walk down the aisle ad came across a palomino. _Annabeth. 5yrs old._ The plaque read. She took Annabeth and tacked her up, with a bit and no saddle. "That's a bit cocky for the spitfire you're on."

"Well, it will be alright. Remember, I used to do rodeos before I was a known witch."

"I know, I know. C'mon."

They burst out of the open door of the barn, and raced after each other, flying across the hillside. At the top of a hill, Hermione could see the Weasley's home, and see Fred and George playing quidditch with Ron and Ginny.

"Knowing that you can't be with Ronald is going to be a bit hard, but they will understand. And you'll be alright…"

"Does it hurt this bad when you can't have the one you want?"

"Yes. It still hurts me when Narcissa and Draco come to visit."

"What?"

"They come to visit. And they're coming tomorrow. But c'mon. I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Ok." She said, and they walked over to the green house, Hermione being keyed in. "do you talk to George and Fred at all? or any of the Weasleys?"

"Yes. Once in a while." He said shortly. Hermione knew that she should drop it, so she did. They entered, and after casting a cooling charm on themselves, Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Welcome, to the Hatchery."

"a Hatchery?"

"Yes. I but dragon eggs and other misc. creatures, and give them back to the reserves once I know that they are alright, and have a tracking spell on them, and any offspring they have."

"Why?"

"I buy the creatures from the black market so that way they don't end up elsewhere and are treated cruelly. See, I'm in contact with Charlie, who deals with the dragons. As payment, I get free fertilizer, and if there is any that are miniaturized or something is wrong with them, Then I keep them and they are miniature replicas of the real dragon." They entered a large room, with rows of fired cauldrons. All filled with dragon eggs.

"Wow."

"Charlie Weasley is going to be coming by today to pick up the ones that he can. He's getting most newborns that will hatch and ones that hatched about three days ago, according to the timetable that I have charmed. So, while we wait, let's talk about something."

"Like what?"

"School?"

"I'm the brightest witch of my age, so I'm told. I'm also in Gryffindor."

"My brains. Your mother was in Gryffindor. Nobody knew why I took to your mother, she was a Gryffindor. I'll give you my books. You'll need them this year. I've written down in them, and if you follow my instructions, you'll be acing all of them in no time. Especially potions."

"You're a potions master?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, I taught Snape the tricks of the trade, and that's why he became a potions master so quickly. He'd spend days ogling and copying my notes into his books, which spurred him into dealing with more… dark subjects. Speaking of which, you'll understand if I ask you to remove a book from the potion's classroom. It has a name under the 'half-blood prince'. Give it to Severus Snape, ask him to destroy it. It will save a lot of grief this year."

"Alright. So what miniatures do you get out of this deal with Charlie?"

"well, the dragons, the dung, and the eggshells are part of it. I also receive any bones that can be used for potions from dead dragons. That would be considered 40% of what I use to get these eggs in this number. From this and the last batch, I will be keeping another Swedish short-snout, two Welsh Greens a Peruvian Vipertail, and a Hebridean Black. When Dragons are stunned for some reason or another, I go there, ground down the claws and horns, which grow back within a week, and keep them as payment. When dragons die, I extract dragon heartstrings, and sell them to wand shops of my choosing."

Hermione went to say something, but just then, ten cauldrons began to shake. Using levitating spells, they were lifted onto a table, and the fires of the cauldrons were extinguished.

"Those are Chinese Fireballs and a welsh ! Put the cauldrons over the eggs!"

"Why?"

"The eggshells are valuable." Hermione did as asked, and only two eggs remained uncovered. 8 loud bomb-like _booms_' were heard one right after the other, and after each _boom_, Orion uncovered the cauldron, picked the dragon up, who attempted to light him up, and put them into a cage to be held. Hermione watched as the two last eggs began to shake violently before covering them, each resulting in a nice large _boom_ that shook the individual table.

"Orion. The Ridgebacks?"

"Move!" he said, completely worried. Grabbing each one, he took a unbreakable jar, and milked the dragons. "they have enough poison to kill you when they're first born. Those born in captivity though, are extremely prone to biting, and we don't need bit. Collect the shells, will you sweetie?" he said, and continued with the second one. He got two pints of bluish-green syrup from each before caging them separately. She quickly collected them and set them aside. They were so busy, in fact, that neither heard Charlie come through the floo.

"Uncle Orion?" he asked, and that made both Hermione and Orion whip around, but Hermione smacked into his chest, replying with an '_eek!_" and flinched.

"Ah, Charlie. Five minutes late as always." Orion said, walking into another room with Charlie following.

"Actually, you should check you time again. I'm five minutes early, for a change. You're shipment didn't give any hassles this time."

"Good. Well, you have ten hatches five minutes old. The shells collected, the poison milked. Fifteen other sprites hatched three days to two weeks ago, and-"

"Orion!" Hermione gasped, bringing them into the hot room. Suddenly, the room was very hard to hear in, as _all_ the eggs began to shake vigorously in their cauldrons, quickly followed by a dozen _booms_. Four being Romanian longhorns, two more being Common Welsh Greens, five Ukrainian Underbellies and a Swedish Short-Snout. All curled up into balls and soaked up the heat of the cauldron, falling asleep.

"Charlie, you remember I had a daughter raised by muggles?"

"Yeah…"

"Here she is. You know her. Hermione Granger." The young redhead looked between his uncle and the seemingly petrified Hermione, very, very, confused.

"Hermione? Uncle is the a joke?"  
>"No. She's just like me and Estrella."<p>

"Awkward…" he said. "So, she's a pureblood and a morph?"

"yep."

"Well, Hermione! Nice to see you after such a long time. I honestly did not think that you were his kid. Always felt you were family!" he said, pulling is rambling lips into a warm, Weasley smile. She smiled, and went back to staring in a cauldron, where a small egg was, motionless.

"Why is this one not hatching?"

"Based on the information given, it should have hatched a week ago. Not sure what dragon it could be, as there are three dragons that could be it." Orion said, and the two men walked out of the room into the greenhouse area.

As muggles say, 'curiosity killed the cat'. As sarcastic people say, 'stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was framed.'. Neither described Hermione at this present time. She felt a strong, magnetic pull towards the egg, and subconsciously she grabbed her necklace before touching the egg. Her hand glowed a light blue, before the egg exploded, Hermione woke from her trance, and the two men ran back in at her shriek.

"you alright?"

"Th- the egg…"

"You hatched it. Hermione, I can't even do that. You hatched the egg." Orion said, and looked in the cauldron, only to see four sets of eyes staring at him. "Charlie?"

"I've not seen those before. Are they a mix-"

"They're dragons." Hermione said, putting her hand into the cauldron, and one crawled up her arm to nestle under her ponytail, its tail coming close, but not piercing her neck. It began to purr. Charlie was holding his breath and Orion was hyperventilating, and Hermione put her arm in the cauldron, again pulling another out, and jumping on the table. She conjured a parchment and a pen, and it began to write down her thoughts as she examined it. The one she kept staring at was a silver color with reddish hints at the tip of the horned tail, the leg and wing joints, and around the ear and eye holes, and the rim of the nostrils. It had blue eyes, which was comparatively different, as most dragons had copper or red eyes. In contrast, the one on her shoulders was a light purple, with accents around the same areas in a red hue.

"Hermione?"

"There is two of each gender. I just-" she said, before running into the greenhouse. She gathered various herbs and everything she needed. Orion and Charlie just watched her, wondering if running around with a dragon sprite was a good idea. Charlie was extremely wary about it, because he's seen the damage that dragon sprites can do, let alone full grown ones.

She threw the ingredients together, and watched it for five minute, before collecting it into individual vials, and banishing all but four to her room.

"What are you doing?" Charlie tried, but to no avail. Hermione grabbed a knife, and after nuzzling the sprite around her neck, she slid it under a scale. A cry and two drops of the blood into the potion, and Orion was just staring at her, as was Charlie. Usually, if a dragon was injured by purpose, they would attack. But this one didn't. she was staring at the vial as the colors changed, and smoke poofed out, different colors at thirty second intervals. The parchment was near full when it stopped. She looked at the dragon, and smiled.

"I know the genders." She said. "This sprite on my neck is a girl. And the colors, don't mean anything. For example, this one is also a girl." She said, and it too, crawled up on her shoulders. Thankfully, they were about 5 inches long, so they fit comfortable. They weighed no more than ten ounces. "And, all four are fully grown. Somebody's been doing experimenting with ostrich eggs. Obviously the results weren't good. These are four dragons, fully capable of breeding."

"what about the other two?" Charlie asked. Hermione did a quick test, and furrowed her eyebrows. Then, she mixed a small portion with one of the female's result, and it poofed.

"The eggs give two or four. They do not hatch, until they accept their life partner. Which is why I was drawn to it. It takes elemental heat to remove the shell. Congratulations, gentlemen. We have discovered an evolved race of Dragons."

"What?" they both said. Hermione nodded. Charlie watched the two males in the cauldron, and was hissed at. They crawled out of the cauldron, and was seen, for the first time. The matching male looked _exactly opposite _of the mate. So, the light purple male was with the silver female, and vise-versa. They knew this because the male curled around the females and the pairs fell asleep, still gripping Hermione's shirt.

"Charlie, you can't tell anybody."

"I have to! Otherwise I could lose my job!"

"Look, I want to study them. I can't do that if ten thousand other scientists and dragonologists are stuck up their ass. I won't hatch any of the other dragons. Not these guys. As Orion works for you guys, to save them from a horrid life, I'm sure that once I find something, you will be the first ones to know."

"Fine. Only because you're family."

"Thank you Charlie."

"Yeah, yeah…" he said. The purple male stood and sniffed Charlie's cheek, as close as Hermione was. A forked tongue licked his bare shoulder, which he jerked away at the touch. Where the sprite had licked him, he felt an intense burning, before cool relief. Hermione pulled the shirt down, and stared at it, the texture and look of it.

"he marked you."

"I can notice!"

"calm down. Sit." She said. He did, and tensed when the male flew and sat on his head.

"What is it doing?"

"_He_ is sleeping on your head. He likes you. Now, that mark…" she spent five minutes monitoring it. "It's a bond of sorts. If I had different words, I'd use them, but he's marked you as his handler, I'd say. No- he's-" Hermione couldn't find words, as she kept observing it, until she then saw it. "He's given you protection of the dragons. Fire and Poison proofed your body. Your skin is impenetrable."

"Seriously?" he said, and turned his head, only to see Hermione stab him, and he attempted to jerk his hand away, but only felt a bit of pressure and Hermione stood with a broken knife.

"That knife was made of black diamonds."

"Black diamonds don't exist"

"Unless you know how and where to find them. They are the hardest substance in any world. And your skin just broke it."

Charlie left an hour later, much to "Derek's" dismay, the male sprite. The four crawled into her shirt, and settled down around her waist. They seemed to stick there, without hurting her, and disappeared. When Hermione lifted her shirt, they had become about an inch think, and looked like _very_ detailed tattoos.

Orion and Hermione had a large discussion, before Hermione made an area for them in what was a study, and they slept in there peacefully. Hermione passed out on her bed in her clothes from that day. Orion, who had stayed up a bit longer, stood in the doorway, before tucking her in for the night and kissed her head. He watched his daughter, and considered how lucky he was that she accepted everything so easily and quickly. But tomorrow was an even larger test for them. If it went to the way he thought it would, things might change in favor for the Order's side, against Voldemort. He conjured his school books and placed them in her trunk before closing the door and leaving for his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narcissa and Draco canceled the next morning, and as a result, Hermione went to the Weasleys' early. She packed everything, including the "Taboo bayou" as Hermione called them temporarily. They melded into her skin, and she took the knight bus to their home, getting Charlie's room to herself.

Three days later, Hermione greeted Harry with the Weasleys. That night, her and Ronald would not be the same.

"Hey."

"What are you doing up this late?"

"Just reading." Hermione said, turning the page as Ron sat down on the bed. "What's up?"

"Hermione, I like you- I really do. I was wondering-" he was babbling, and Hermione cut him off.

"Ron, I can't. I- I just can't. you're my brother, my friend. So is Harry. And the twins. It's just- I can't. It would be like you sleeping with Ginny. It just feels wrong. I came to terms with that this summer."

"You are shooting me down… Alright."

"You sure? Ron-"

"No, I actually came in to tell you the same thing. Honest." He said, holding his hand up in an oath-like position. She nodded, and stared at him.

"friends? Siblings?"

"Agreed. I was trying to say before you interrupted me that you would be alright with me if I dated somebody else, because, platonic feelings, and siblings- they do feel like incest."

"Sure. As long as it's not a Slytherin, is it?"

"No."

"Good." She laughed. They hugged, before he left for some sleep. Hermione fell asleep shortly after, and the sprites fell asleep curled into a medium ball next to her stomach.

The next morning the group received their O.W.L.s and Molly called for a Diagon Alley trip.

Once getting there, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all went to Madam Malkins, where it just so happened that Draco and Narcissa were there. Hermione, having gotten a note from Orion, slipped it into her hand, which only Draco noticed. Of course, they put a show on for the boys, and then left in a huff.

"Mother, what did she give you?"

"She gave me this." Narcissa said, and held up the note. They walked into a dark corner of the alley, and opened it. A second one fell out. It was for Draco.

_'Cissa, I believe that Draco and Hermione are Meant for each other. Have Draco beg her to go to the light. He'll get her that way. Love- Orion.'_

Narcissa burned it immediately. Draco did the same for him.

"You need to sweeten up to Hermione. She can protect you and I. Make sure she's alone."

"Yes Mother." Draco said, and they continued on their way.

The group of six entered Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Immediately, Fred and George took Hermione off.

"We know 'bout you, 'Mione. Uncle and Charlie told us. Just so you know. You get things free in this store." Fred said, and before Hermione could object, they were gone.

To make things worse, Draco's crush on Hermione had finally been given a reason to show itself, and he caught her, off-guard, in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Train.

"hello, Hermione."

"Draco. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be doing your duty and patrolling the train?"

"I already did, before you started yours. However, I've been given a task. I want to be hidden, my mother also, from the Dark Lord."

"Draco?" she asked warily before the curtain was draw over the doors and windows, and locked. Her eyes narrowed and had no reaction time for the kiss Draco had given her. It was tender, sweet. Gentle. Everything Hermione thought a first kiss should have been. And it was given by _Draco Malfoy_, of all people. She leaned into the kiss, and began to reciprocate his kiss. What disturbed Hermione in the back of her mind, is that her magic just basically took over her, and the kiss began to go more than what she was comfortable with. But it was instinctual, and she couldn't, nor did she want to pull away. His hands began to roam her back, and with a gentle pinch, her bra fell slack. They broke the kiss to remove each other of the shirts that kept them from skin contact. Once the shirts hit the floor, they began to remove the pants, while still kissing. It seemed like Hermione didn't want to stop, and Hermione was ashamed for a split second before Draco's mouth found her breast, and began to worship it. She moaned, her hands kneading through his hair as she fell back on the seat, holding his head. Draco's pants finally were whipped off, and he positioned himself at her entrance. Her knowing eyes were all her own, and she now had control back over her body, but still didn't want to stop, so she nodded her head. He pushed in, easily breaking her hymen and she groaned, burying her head in the crook of his neck. When he was fully seated, he began to move in and out. The quicker he moved, the quicker she came to teetering over the edge that held her by a thread. His movements became erratic, and she bit her lip as her orgasm shook her body, making him orgasm as well. When they stopped moving, they laid against each other, breathless.

"I am so sorry." He said. "I didn't-"

"Shh…" she said, and kissed him before casting a cleansing charm on them both, and began to dress. "Just don't regret it." She whispered, before leaving the compartment, looking perfectly fine as she did before the ordeal. Draco sat in the compartment, dumbfounded. He just expressed all unspoken words for her, and instead he felt taken over. She obviously felt something for him.

He fixed himself up and went the other direction, headed to his compartment.

After the feast, Hermione got the potions book, flipped through it, and headed up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Conveniently, she was not only met by not having to give a password, but also by professor Snape.

"Hermione? Such a surprise, I was expecting Minerva."

"Sorry, sir. I wanted to tell you that we have two people to hide. Draco and his mother. I have a place, and I have a way. I just need an OK, and access to a few ingredients for a potion."

"What potion is this?"

"it is a modified age potion that I had busied myself with this past summer. I've tested it on rats, and myself. It works perfectly."

"and what does this potion do?"

"It removes the trace on a juvenile, and it turns the physical age of the person to infancy. It is a potion that will stay until given the antidote. Which I have also made. No side effects at all."

"Very good, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, professor Snape. I learned from the best. And speaking of which, I was rumored that a sixth year book was dangerous, so I took it out of the cupboards, and give it to you, sir." She handed him the prince book, which he took with indifference on his face, and stowed it in his robe.

"Well, Miss Granger. How long will it take for the potion?"

"Only a few hours, but I want to do it near my birthday."

"Very well, Miss Granger. Professor Snape will work with you, merely to study it, if nothing else. As it were-"

"Albus, sorry I'm late-" Minerva burst in the office, and was surprised that Hermione was there.

"No worry, Minerva. Now, it is actually good that Hermione came here, and gave us good news, as well as the mystery meeting that Hermione is welcome to join us, as she will be leaving Hogwarts for independent study this year."

"Albus?"

"Miss Granger will be overseeing Draco and his mother at her secret site that she is not telling anybody where it's at. Also, Severus, I have you here because you will be her tutor for the potions and defense against the dark arts, which you will be going over there for a two hour combined lesson on the weekends at some time. You will not tell anybody, and should not be able to get there physically, then you will send notes on the lessons. She is in advanced placement, to take that into account. Also, Minerva, I realize this puts a bit of strain on your and the other teachers, and I have been contacted to let know that she has a tutor for the other classes. And Draco will be included in these lessons."

"Do you know this tutor, Albus?"

"You do, as he was your tutor for the longest time while you were at Hogwarts, Severus."

"Orion?" he said, and Albus nodded. Severus then became impassive, and nodded at Dumbledore's request.

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

Hermione tossed and turned that night, getting nervous. She was packed up that for that night. It also didn't help that she was worried about her period being MIA at the moment.

Knowing she couldn't get any sleep, she headed down to Professor Snape's dungeon office, where she let herself in and began to brew a potion she made for herself. She bottled it and cleared everything away, in time for Severus to come in, dressed as always, and staring at her, trying to figure out what she had just done. But she let nothing on, and began to gather the ingredients from his private stores for the modified age potion. He helped her, not understanding the ingredients she was grabbing.

They brewed in silence, Severus watching her and reading her notes, before deciding that he needed to ask her about a few things.

"Granger, I want to know if you know Orion."

"I do. But I'm not telling you how."

"Why not?"

But she didn't answer, because she ran out the door, and into the private bathroom, to vomit. He followed her, and saw four six inch dragons on her shoulders, holding her hair.

"Damn Tea." She mumbled, and the dragons disappeared under her shirt again, making him wonder if he even saw them.

"You alright now?"

"Yeah. The reason is because I don't want _him_ to know, should he break you. I know everything you went through, though. I- understand why you did what you did."

He said nothing else, and by the time the potion was complete, Albus was in the room with a disillusioned Narcissa, and Draco was standing nearby. They each drank a vial of the potion, and were instantly infants.

"Wow. You were right." Severus said as Hermione wrapped them both, and put them into a sling before getting her cloak on, and with a look to the two teachers, she flooed to the leaky cauldron, where Orion waited for her with a carriage.

He drove them home quickly, and Hermione administered the antidotes to each, and they were clothed. Hermione took the horses from the carriage, and Draco followed behind, wanting to speak with her.

"Hey."

"Hi again, Draco."

"How do you know Orion?"

"He's Narcissa's Cousin."

"And…? That doesn't explain how you know him."

"He's…"

"He's what?"

"He's my father. I just found out two months ago."

"Wow."

"I don't want to talk about it, before you ask." Hermione said, and put the horses away in the pasture. He wanted her to keep talking, but it didn't work. They were met in the foyer by Orion and Narcissa.

"Hermione, Draco is going to be sharing your wing. Narcissa will be sharing mine, and we're going to go for a horseback ride-"

But he was pulled into a corner and a Muffiliato was put around them.

"Why are you pushing us two together? It's bad enough he fucked me on the train. Now you have to go and push us together every chance you get? He likes me, that's bad as it is. Don't be playing matchmaker, Orion, Or so help me…" she warned.

"I didn't. Look, I'll talk to you tonight. Brew a sleep potion and give it to him."

"Orion, you have two hours." She said, irate at him. What was he supposed to do?

"alright." He said, obviously giving up, and they went back to Narcissa and Draco.

Orion and Narcissa left, and while Draco was busy admiring the front hall, Hermione discreetly called Derk, who, after about two minutes, popped into Draco's view with a tall glass of laced butterbeer. Luckily, Orion had mad it nearly impossible to detect, until it was far too processed in the system to "up-chuck", as muggles said. So, Draco completely downed the entire Butterbeer without even thinking of much.

"You put firewhiskey in my butterbeer." He accused the Elf, who puffed his chest, and stood as tall as a two-foot elf could.

"I did not. Do not accuse me because you can't taste the difference of butterbeer by manufacturer. This just so happened to be handmade by Master Orion. Insult my friend, I will not hesitate in torturing you." And he popped out of the air, a slight snarl on his face. Draco looked ready to Kill.

"Why that-"

"Leave him alone, Draco. Unlike the elves at your home, these that my father have here are not slaves. They are paid, and are good for conversing. You, in ten seconds, decided to become the arrogant asshole when you weren't used to our life here at all. I have every thought to making Derk coming here, and forcing you to apologize to my friend." She hissed, her wand brandishing his nose. "Or, I could give you Professor Snape's hair and nose for a year. What would you say to that, Malfoy?" she said. His eyes narrowed, and began to sneer, when he felt the magic trickle over him. he had black hair and a crooked nose. Honestly, had Hermione not been angered, she would have begun to laugh uncontrollably. However, her senses were intact, and then She was leading him to the wing they would uncomfortably share until Voldemort was most likely near dead, or at least Lucius.

Easily thinking on what to do for ten minutes, she showed him the study, the library, the potions lab, the room of Requirement, which she warded against him immediately, at least for the night. No chance he was getting in that room. Then she took it upon herself that she had a muggle activity room, also a workout room, before seeing him wonder about the muggle room, and she warded it against him alone, or without her/Orion present. She left with him in tow towards his room, which immediately adapted to his preferences. She showed him his bathroom, and then waited, as he slumped back on his bed, the sleeping potion taking full affect. She then realized that Draco was planning on asking where her room was. She had to smirk at that, because she chose the room furthest from him, and hidden. He wouldn't be able to find her, unless she took him in the room. She exited the room, and after asking Wink, who was the second head of the elves, to ready the sleeping Draco for bed, or at least make him more comfortable without hurting him or causing him any harm.

She made a long walk quick and apparated to the main potions lab, down in the basement. Orion was already there, having ample time to get back after Narcissa had started to sleep near an hour ago.

"You might as well sit down, Hermione. It's going to be a long night."

"Well, then you better start talking." She snapped, sitting with a huff in the chair next to the fireplace.

"Straightforward, as always. I have to explain much on Morphs, and I am going to explain as much as I can that you don't know yet.

"Morphs are powerful beings, Hermione. Very powerful on their own. But it also doesn't help that when a full-fledged morph is born, their counterparts are born as well. By counterparts, I mean those destined to help you journey through your life. Some are meant as friends. Some are meant as enemies that make you grow, and some- I've only heard of no more than two- are meant to be with you, in a marital aspect."

"You're saying that I could have a soul mate, possibly two?"

"In a way. You see, there are two circumstances in which Morphs choose their life partners. When morphs reach the age of full manifestation of their magic, the magic, until known how to be controlled, will begin to go berserk. It will lash out, and it will call the magic's other half, which is always under control, to it's side. The magic reacting to the call, is attached to your morph mate. Morph mates are commonly not known to find their true soul mate, only because the magical pull refuses the actual bond that is meant to be."

"What happens if the soul rejects the magic?"

"In that case, it is mostly an outside cause that takes one of the two people, and puts them under duress. Mates are extremely benevolent towards their claimed one. So say that one of the mates doesn't want to be together with the other. The mate that wants to make their mate happy will allow them to leave, and find comfort in the arms of another. They cannot hurt their mate, or they will feel the same pain inflicted on them.

"Soul mates, however, are completely different. When two souls are meant for each other, there is created a bond between the two. That bond, through some sort of ancient magic, has a way of recording itself in the government body. When you consummate a soul mate, the binding is the same as a marriage contract, except with the Old magic tied in, it is unbreakable. Another bond cannot replace it."

"So you and mother, which were you?"

"We were Morph mates. I had found both of my mates. Unfortunately, when my soul mate was not allowed to see me, I had to turn to Estrella. We created you by accident, but I am glad you happened. I just wish Estrella would have allowed my help, because I would have taken you if she didn't want you. But though she didn't, she gave you up for adoption, thinking that I would not want anything to do that made me remember the time we spent together."

"Wait-" Hermione said, thinking of several things. "Narcissa is your soul mate?"

"Yes. And Lucius was her morph mate."

"what does that mean with Draco?"

"Draco is your morph mate, but he hasn't reached the age of seventeen, and is only starting his own transformation. But what he will realize, very, very soon, is that he already consummated his bond with his soul mate, before he acknowledged you as his morph mate."

"So that means that I'm not attached to him?"

"To a degree. By tomorrow, because of the distance now put between his soul mate, he will go towards you, because you are the only one who can fill the void."

"What if his soul mate is brought here?"

"Then that would allow him to bond properly with her, and give you the chance and distance to find your own."

"But Draco- Narcissa-"

"The reason you are looking for, my dear, is that she could not bear Lucius a child because she had already found her soul mate."

"That means-" Hermione gasped, realizing everything.

"Yes, Hermione. Draco and Narcissa are not mother and son. They share blood, but not the bond of mother and son. And he has no clue, not until he turns 17."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what blood do they share?"

"Narcissa is Draco's aunt. When Narcissa discovered the bond between us, she also realized that her and Lucius would not be able to have a child. He deflowered her, and for months they attempted a conception. After a year of frustration, Lucius went to "Moldy lord", and with the man's permission, Bellatrix and him conceived two children, though only one was claimed."

"What?"

"Bellatrix gave birth to a dark brown haired boy, and Draco. Draco was chosen by Lucius and Narcissa raised him as her own. Bellatrix, in secrecy, placed the second son with the Longbottom family, having found that they were unable to conceive as well. Which is also the funny thing; Dumbledore could not link together the fact of why moldy would choose the Potters over Neville. It was not the fact that he took the one most like him, but rather known that Neville was not the prophecy child."

"So- can you bond with Narcissa still?"

"Yes. Lucius is dead, apparently. He killed himself when he figured that Narcissa died. He has left everything to Draco, who is seemingly kidnapped."

"I think I am going to bed. This is just so much."

"I understand." he said before she left, the door slamming shut.

"And you conceived his child, when he already has one. My god, what have you gotten yourself into, Hermione?" he said to the ceiling, before leaving for his room.

Three days into staying, Hermione would wake with Draco at her side, which was increasingly annoying, because the dragon sprites are used to roaming free. But being kept a secret, the four sprites could not roam, fearful that Draco would see them. She peeled him away from her, sensing that it was past noon. And when she felt the obvious pain between her nether regions, she remembered last night, having been shagged senseless. She stumbled downstairs, wearing only bra and knickers, along with a a pair of slippers, and slumped unceremoniously in the dining chair across from Narcissa and Orion, both of which were smiling broadly, before getting shocked at her attire.

"Sleep well?"

"Piss off." she grumbled, and a fruit parfait appeared before her.

"Hermione, you realize that the taboo bayous are showing?"

"Yes. And at the moment I could care less." but with a wave of his wand, she was clothed in a white tee. She scowled, and removed it, along with putting a repelling charm o herself.

Since her and Orion had talked, the relationship was falling off a cliff, helpless to anything. The Next evening of their private talks, he confronted her pregnancy.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"yeah. Though you most likely know. I'm pregnant."

"Oh well, Hermione. You should have brewed the contraceptive, and taken it."

"You can be worse that Professor Snape, you realize that?" she said, extremely angered. She had spent the better part of the week running around the house, wearing a bikini bathing suit. The sprites' magic had hid her slight swell of the baby, so nobody knew yet. It didn't help the fact that in twenty minutes Hermione would be doing a double potions lesson.

She reached out and slapped him. He stood shocked, before he left, instead of yelling at her, like a father should have, putting her in her place.

It didn't help that she clothed herself and waited for Severus to be done with Draco. Patience was not her virtue of the day, or the month.

"Miss Granger."

"it's Prewett."

"You are his relation?"

"I am his daughter, professor. And I am moving out tomorrow."

"Ah, well then. The mystery potion you brewed before the aging potion, is what you will be making today. I'll not have you ingest anything that could be harmful to you."

"You don't ingest the pregnancy potion, Snape. And I could care less right now." she said, before waving her wand and the ingredients were gathered. She brewed it within twenty minutes, with approval of Severus Snape.

"So, how does this work?"

"You do not need to know. Just that it involves no ingesting." she said, before apparating to her room, and quickly packing her belongings. She then moved to the muggle room, where she collected her things and waited for 9 am to show itself, warding her room and passing out on the bed.

_'Harry, _

_ Sorry to hear about his poisoning. I hope he is alright. Nice to know that he and Luna are together. Now, if you could find somebody. Though, I'd be careful about anything you ingest. That love potion was for you, not him. Cast a simple spell to reveal if they have been tampered with. You too, Ginny. I know you are upset about my leaving, but Dumbledore told me it was for the best, that he felt I was in danger. Keep on your work, and practice keeping Voldemort out of your head. With love, Hermione._

_'Hermione,_

_ Ron's alright, and he thanks for your accepting circumstances. Are you going to the Weasleys' for Christmas? Ginny is having a friend over, Lavender Brown, and Luna will be there. She's changed, Luna. She doesn't say odd things anymore, but she's still our looney. And she knows that we call her that with love. She said to tell you hi, and that she understands what you are going through, which I do not understand at all by what she means. She said look down, and you will understand. Ron and Ginny, as well as Lavender and Luna all say a big thanks for sending those books with the tips here and there. It's helping, especially with me and potions. Oh, and Neville got a copy of the book, and now he's even better than before. Just stay happy, we wish you well with the private tutoring. I hear Snape's been miffed by you, as you're learning more than necessary or even trying to __surpass him. Dumbledore said you would be fine and could go to Christmas with us. What do you say? I'd really love to see you, Hermione. With hugs aplenty, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Ginny, Ron and Harry.'_

_'Harry and the gang,_

_ I don't know if I will be going to join you for Christmas. Mainly because I didn't want to tell you, but Dumbledore told me it would be best if I went to independent study because- this isn't easy, believe me. But... I'm pregnant. I got pregnant just before term started. I moved out of my old location, but I am being supported by my father. He's giving me everything I need. I've just begun to really show, where my shirts bulge a bit when worn. About 14 weeks, the private healer says. Anyway, I didn't tell you why because I was still coming to terms with it. Hermione.'_

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Lavender sat there after her letter read itself out loud. It was a bit too quiet, and Ginny spoke.

"We have to support her. She's never dropped us. She's our sister. The Weasleys don't abandon family."

"She's gotten knocked up, she's dropped out, and she's been distant since last summer. She's changing, and I'm not sure if I like the new Hermione." Ron complained. It was the reason two of three girls smacked up in the head. The lucky honored ones being Luna and Lavender.

"Ron, if Hermione feels a change is in order, who are we to judge? You two have been friends since Hallowe'en first year. And Ginny's been friends with her since her second year. You don't know the conditions surrounding the pregnancy. How would you feel if you abandoned her, then, come to find out, she was raped, and decided to keep the baby. Gin's right. We need to support her, as much as we can. The best thing to do is to catch he if and when she falls, and help her back up."

"But she could have terminated the baby. She said there was-"

"Ronald, you will have an opinion when you can push a watermelon through a golf ball sized hole, without breaking it. She is showing that she is not weak. She is strong. You carry fifty pounds and an extra life in your stomach where your bladder is at, push it through a golf ball hole and let's see you call her weak or coward. Say one more bad thing and Luna won't have a boyfriend again."

Everybody was shocked, even Luna, at the argument, and then decided it was for the best to drop it. Lavender Brown, who was jealous of Hermione since first year, had just stuck up for her. Luna, even in her pale demeanor, kept paling as Lavender described the birthing process. Little did nobody realize, or know, Lavender hid a hard secret, and had a mask.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Hermione decided to spend the Christmas holidays with the Weasleys anyway, and happily found herself in Percy's room, sharing with Lavender and Luna. Everybody was surprised, except for the five teenagers, about her pregnancy, and she said nothing about how it came to be, or who was the dad.

The first night Hermione was reading a book when Lavender and Luna took it from her.

"Hey!" she complained. Luna marked her spot, and put it beside on the table.

"It's alright Hermione. We actually decided you weren't leaving until we got some answers." Lavender said, sternly.

"Who said I wanted help or to give answers?"

"Your eyes are betraying you, Hermione. Besides, Luna's Clairvoyant, and she can tell what's wrong."

"Damn it."

"I can see you're lonely, Hermione." said Luna. "Where you live, you have no-one to relate to."

"You're not going to tell anybody, are you? Not Harry, Ron, or Ginny?"

"No. Witches' honor." they said simultaneously. The magic stirred, and Hermione nodded.

"It started at the beginning of the summer. I moved from my adopted parents home to live with my real dad. Three months later, I was shagged on the Hogwarts train. I got pregnant. I left Hogwarts just before my birthday, shortly finding out. I didn't get along with my father after I told him and I moved out, though he promised to support me, which he's doing. I moved in next to Fred and George, my father renting the flat."

"Hermione, I know what you're going through." Lavender said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was drunk a week before the Christmas holidays last year, and I got swaggered and shagged. My parents, when they found out I was pregnant, told me to abort it or send it up for adoption. Thanks to Dumbledore, I was able to stay on at the school. Mid august, I had Kale early. He's four months old and Madam Pomfrey has held him in the infirmary while I do things during the day, and he's been at the school. He came here today, and I was told by my mom that If I couldn't find some one to raise him, I- I'd be disowned and killed for the disgrace to our name."

"That's Horrible!" Hermione cried, and Lavender went into the makeshift Dresser that she had conjured, and pulled out a sleeping infant.

"I can't keep him, and he's unrecorded at the moment in Hogwarts and on the ministry. When I heard you were pregnant- the thought came to me that perhaps you'd take him in until I finished school at the school, if nothing else. You would technically be his momma, and- besides, I've not the resources for a child."

"Lavender-"

"I have to insist. You are the only way my son will not be an outcast."

"who's his daddy?"

"Draco Malfoy. My son's a pureblood."

"Uh-oh." Hermione said, paling.

"What?" said a confused Lavender.

"Hermione was impregnated by Draco." Luna said sadly. "Hermione, a change of subject. You know that potion you have-"

"The pregnancy one?"

"Mind explaining it?"

"Sure. This potion turned colors based on the different symptoms you have. Let me show you-" she said , and conjured three small bowls, and then accio'd three vials of the potion to her from her bag. Conjuring a long table for them to see it, she emptied the contents into a separate bowl each.

"Watch me." she said as she pricked her thumb and two drops of blood hit the white, milk-like potion. She stirred it, and the first color it turned was pink, before going white again.

"That means I'm pregnant." a gray color it turned, and back to white. Then, a light purple, before turning white. "The gray is morning sickness, which I had at the first trimester. And the light purple is proper weight gain." it turned green, and white once more. "Green is swollen ankles and aching back."

Three colors in repetition showed, and repeated twice, before starting the process again.

"Hermione?" Luna asked. The colors were a light yellow, followed by a dark blue.

"Um." Hermione perused her notes, and smiled, her hand resting on the perfectly round stomach.

"Hermione, what does that mean?"

"The light green is multiple children. Dark red means a boy and dark blue is a girl. If light green shows up, it means multiple, and if a light yellow shows, it is one child. Then the genders, red for boy and blue for girl, show for however many children inside."

"why didn't they show up before?"

"Because. The number will only show after the genders are known."

"Can we try?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Hermione said, and Lavender and Luna both dropped two drops of blood in each bowl. Lavender's turned peach, and Hermione vanished it.

"What the?" Lavender protested.

"It was negative, so I vanished it."

"Luna?" Hermione and Lavender gasped, seeing hers turn pink, then gray. Luna had her down, crying. When Lavender tried to put her arms around her in comfort, she stood.

"Tears of happiness."

"Happiness?"

"Ron and I are secretly engaged. We celebrated a month ago, and I tried to tell him that I was ovulating, but apparently even with the contraceptive, I got pregnant."

"Luna?" Lavender asked, trying to clarify why she was crying.

"my dad is dying, Hermione. He'll be dead by New Years day. It's a curse he placed on himself. When it was five years my mother's death day, he would die. She was- she died on new years day when I was nine. He's already made arrangements with Molly, and I'm here permanently."

Luna, by now, was in full mode sobbing. It was a mix of happy tears and rage, and sadness. It was everything that she had held back over the past six years. Ever since her mother passed, her father was dying. But in a week and a half, she'd be an orphan, and a pregnant teenage mother. She was continuing her studies on her own at the Weasley home, and Ron would be a father by early August. Something nobody wanted, but it would go on anyway.

Christmas morning came with a flurry. Ron and Luna were officially engaged, with a ring. Everybody got the customary knitted item from Mrs. Weasley, being Luna and Hermione was a pair of booties. Fred and George got everybody something from the store, or in Ron's case, muggle condoms, which were hooted at by everybody. And of course, nobody understood them, and with Hermione feigning illness, Arthur was left to discover how to use it, as he was given a box for him to explore.

As the banter grew in volume, Hermione and Molly were in the kitchen, talking about anything but Christmas. For Molly, it was not Christmas because Percy was being an arse, and for Hermione, her overactive girl was being, well, unfair to the ribs of her carrier.

"So, Hermione. Have you any idea on the child's gender?"

"It's a girl, actually. Just found out a few days ago." she said, patting her stomach. "but I think I know how to do her nursery."

"Have you found her a name?"

"Not yet. I don't know what to name her."

"Well, she may not be Weasley or Prewett by blood, but we were descendants of the legendary King Arthur."

"is that why your names are Arthurian?"

"Quite so. At least, the Weasley family is. Ginny's full name is a translation of Guinevere, Arthur, Percival, William, Ronald, Charles. Though, Fred and George were named in honor of my brothers, Fabian and Gideon. They died shortly before I birthed the twins. It was a good tribute. You could always name your little girl from the same era."

"No. I'm not a Weasley."

"Honorary, you are. Just as Harry is. Too bad you couldn't marry Charlie or Percy, maybe even one of the twins."

"No. Molly, I am finally happy being my own person, and I don't want a man unless I find the same connection with him that you have with Arthur. Like Ron and Luna. They've been together since his third year, almost three years, truly. I just- Have yet to find him."

"Oh, Hermione" Molly cried over her like-daughter, hugging her gently. I understand, dear. It's not worth it unless you stay together forever."

Molly stopped, though, when she heard an estranged cry of a bird of Prey, and a knock on the door. She looked out the window, and visibly paled.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Just a minute, deary. Anybody asks, I'm feeding the chickens."

"Um- Ok?" she said, confused. Molly, being sneaky as possible, opened the door as small as she could, but not small enough for Hermione's eyes to be connected with a green set of eyes, and black hair. It was Hermione's turn to visibly pale, because Orion was there, along with Draco. Of course, everybody knew Draco was under the Order. Hermione felt the familiar tug towards him, but knew it wasn't what she needed.

_Slap!_ Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by a flushed Molly coming back inside, and two _pops_ of apparition.

"Apparently I need to speak with you. Give me one minute, dear."

"Alright." Hermione said confused. Molly told the crowd sitting enjoying the presents that she'd be back, before pulling Hermione upstairs into Hermione's temporary room.

Hermione stood there confused, while Molly warded the room and then stared at the corner, where the slightest shimmer made Hermione realize there was two people in the corner.

"Show yourself, you prick." Hermione said, obviously knowing who was in the corner, sending molly into confusion. Orion stood by himself, and Draco sat on the floor, obviously not enthused about being in the Weasley house, much less the bedroom.

"Hermione- You know- him?" Molly began to babble. Hermione held her hand up.

"Orion, My father." she said, pointing her finger to the black haired man. Molly started to fall on the floor, but Hermione conjured a chair, and Molly fell into the plush furniture.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. He was confused. First, Hermione moved out. Then he heard his mom and Orion shagging in the dining room. Then he remembered that he had shagged Hermione, and thought incest. Then, he is confused for a full three months, before being told he is going to see Hermione, and say a 'Happy Christmas'. Next he knows, Hermione is pregnant, and Molly is acting like she saw a forgotten ghost.

"First, what do you know, or have been told in the past three months?"

"I shagged you, My mother shagged Orion, you're pregnant, Orion's your dad."

"Orion, You might want to Call Narcissa." Hermione said. "You can't know anything until Narcissa tells you the truth."

Ten minutes later, Narcissa was not only aware, and obviously slightly pregnant, but pale at having to do it at a time like so. How else to Speak the truth, than bluntly.

"I- I'm sorry in advance, Draco. But you are not the fruit of my loins."

"Fruit of your- What?" he said, confused.

"Draco, I was forced to marry your father. I was taken from my soul mate, Which is Orion. I couldn't conceive. The Dark lord gave permission to have my sister, Bellatrix, birth Lucius an Heir. Bellatrix gave birth to two sons. You, which Lucius claimed, and another, but dark-haired son. She gave him away in secret, not even the Dark Lord knew of the second son. You know your brother as the plant loving Gryffindor, as he was raised that way."

"Neville Longbottom is my brother?"

"yes. Bellatrix, you're supposed aunt is your birth mother, and I am your Aunt and adopted mother." Narcissa said, now into full blown crying. "I tried since I was first engaged with your father, when I was fifteen, to conceive a child, but by that time, my soul and magic had somehow bonded to another I had made eye contact with only once."

For Draco, he now understood why he was not as close with Narcissa as he was with Bella. She had taught him so much this past summer, and he didn't understand why... Until now. It all made sense. But he looked at the woman who raised him- who made him caring. Who made him feel more than hatred. Bellatrix was not his mother. Perhaps someone who carried him, who made him. Yes, Bellatrix- she was a creator. Not a mother. Who was it that said they cared, they loved him? Not his father- perhaps because he looked like his father, but his ears and nose were the only things that weren't his father's. They weren't Narcissa's either. They were Bellatrix's. Narcissa cared for him as a blood son. Not as a Nephew. Bellatrix- where was she? She was in Prison most of his present life. She never praised him unless he did a curse correctly, and a high level curse at that.

So it was safe to say that everybody was surprised when Draco instead of drawing his wand, hugged his aunt.

"No matter who says what, you are my mother. But it does make me feel a bit better that I shagged my potential step sister." he said, giving her a large and rough squeeze, after a few minutes, Hermione piped up.

"Good. Now, Draco obviously you figured out that you didn't shag you step sister. No potential bout it. She's been married to my dad since school."

"What?"

"When a person finds their soul mate, the bond is automatically connecting to basically write it's own marriage contract in the ministry. On a technicality, Narcissa and Orion have been married since she locked eyes with him. And by all rights, you are married too, Draco. But I can't tell you who, and it's not me."

"Now _**I**_ want answers. From Orion and Hermione."

"You two go home." Orion said, and kissed Narcissa and ruffled Draco's hair. Narcissa flooed away, and Draco went out the door, seemingly pulled by an invisible string. The door was closed again, and the fire was a red instead of green. Molly looked at the two adults in the room.

"Explain, please."

"Hermione, I shall."

"Orion?"

"Molly, your father and mother tried to disown me, and I must say, as the closest sibling I've ever had, you didn't even try to stick up for me. But what child would go against their mother? Especially since you eavesdropped on the conversation of the divorce or the disowning of your half-brother. I ran away, having heard it as well. Making it possible for you to resume a mostly happy family. Nobody knew why I was thrust upon your dad. Nobody asked. My maternal family died. You, of all people, knew that I had sapped my mother's morph powers. But even after everything, after you graduated, you never sought me out. Not even after you mother and our father passed. I found father's obituary, and wasn't even able to see him at his funeral or his deathbed." Orion said with distaste. "I am the eldest son, and you had no right, little sister. But through you, I met my soul mate, and my magic mate. Hermione is the result of Estrella."

"B-But that means-"

"Because of your mother, You and I never got to know my daughter and your niece. So yes, Molly. She is Hermione Jean Prewett. The the life growing in her womb is my granddaughter."

"You were never disowned, you know."

"I know. But I was by every stance except legal."

"Not to me. Not to our brothers. Only to our father and mother. You have no idea, after you moved out, what I went through."

"You're right. I didn't know. And nor do you. Being underage and living on your own, working for a living. Not being able to do magic, and your outbursts made you an outlaw. Neither of us can understand how we grew up when we separated. We will never know. So, let's start fresh. I'm Orion. You're half brother. This is Hermione, my daughter. Now, can I be formally introduced into my brother in law and my extended family?" he said from turning hard and cold to warm and forgiving. Molly nodded, and took Orion's hand, and Hermione's. Hermione, was is shock, from everything watching Molly absorb things and understanding with a small inkling of her family. But she pulled against Molly and Orion.

"Orion, Why don't we do this on New years' day? It will give everybody a fresh start, and clean slate and a clean year."

"You sure Hermione?" Molly asked. She nodded, and continued down towards the living room.

"You know where I live. You alone have always been keyed into his home a few miles up the road, Sherlock manor?"

"You've lived there?"

"yeah. Come by sometime."

"Alright." Molly said, uncertain, and bumped into Hermione, who was staring at the couple in the living room. Draco and Lavender were both staring at each other, unsure of what to do. Hermione understood, and so did Orion.

It seemed, once they kissed each on the cheek, that everybody was acting as if nothing was wrong, weirdly enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After seeing everybody shook up on New Years Day, Hermione went home, this time with presents in her pocket and Lavender's son Kale in her arms. The first thing she did was register Kale at Hogwarts and the ministry, both under Kale Prewett, because Lavender wanted to have him a normal life without him knowing he was adopted.

Hermione's name was also officially changed to Prewett, so there was no questions asked about parentage. Kale, under legal circumstances, was Hermione's son.

The moment she was sure nobody was coming to pester her, she removed her shirt to reveal four sprites, who took of around the room. She stripped down to nude, and began to meditate while Kale was sleeping. Her child in her stomach was even resting, and soon, Hermione was being woke up by a baby's coo and a solid whacking of the door.

"Hold On!" she yelled, impatient. A wave of her hand and she was dressed in her famous wear of a blue bikini. She opened the door to see Professor Snape and the Private healer she had hired at the door at the same time. She blushed and they entered at her bent head, before she left to get Kale. She hadn't seen Professor Snape since... October.

"Miss Granger, I shall wait until your healer has gone before instructing you. Where shall I wait?"

"Find a place to sit." Hermione said before the healer and her went into her bedroom, the door being shut.

"Hermione, dear. I didn't realize you had another child?"

"I did. My- aunt was caring for him while my nausea worked through my system."

"And has it yet? You're 17 weeks along, and it should be over by now..."

"Oh, yes. It is very much so. I just got him back from her the day after I saw you last."

"What is his name?"

"Kale."

"he's in perfect health, I must admit that. Now, let's see about you."

"I've found that it is a girl."

"Your 'special way', I take it?"

"Yes."

"Alright." the Healer, Hope, said, and Hermione laid on the bed. After a few pokes and prods, as well as silent spells, and the projection of the fetus was visible. Hope zoomed in and out, and turned it around at times, before nodding, and setting the heartbeat within the room, setting into motion the picture of Hermione's daughter. It moved and squirmed, and when Hermione began to cry, the little girl waved, hearing her mother's voice. Her hand touched the stomach, right where Hermione's hand was. It was amazing, as nobody figured at sixteen weeks along that the fetus would be doing fine tuned movements of a seven year old child.

Once the door that Hermione had disappeared behind had shut, Severus went into detective mode. The bag he carried was left in the front room as he entered the study off to the right hallway, which held quite a bit of books, and a muggle computer, which Severus understood how it worked, but never worked one himself. Besides, Hermione would not forgive him should she find him have meddled with something.

He journeyed to the potions lab, finding her tablet open for anyone to see, and he did the spy-like thing to do: he copied it, and stuffed it into his robes.

Severus slipped back into the front room just in time to see Hermione and the Healer, a past student of his, Miss Hope Coriander, leave the front room. Just as she came out, though, she caught his eye. A foreign feeling passed through his body like he received a shock through his system. Hope left, and was immediately replaced by Fred and George- which displeased Severus even more. He was to be tutoring Hermione- Wait, When did he start calling her Hermione? It was Miss Gra- Prewett. Miss Prewett. He had called her that since he arrived at her home only half an hour before.

"Hermione! Ready for dinner?"

"I just got done meditating and then I went and had the appointment with the healer."

"Damn, Georgie, we missed it by this much" Fred complained, holding his index and thumb digits a hair length apart. George faked a pout before laughing and tossing her hair around. She huffed and fixed her hair, before heading into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Professor, you might as well sit. You're prisoner in my house until you're able to tutor without contest of my attention. Which would be tomorrow. And as you do not have classes until the fifth, you are stuck. Also, I heard you copying my notebook, and your stomach growled. Very wrong to steal, and especially on an empty stomach, Severus."

"Miss-"

"Call me Hermione. At least until you leave. I may be your student, but I am more an equal than you think."

"Is that so, Hermione?"

"it is." She said stiffly, before tossing a small fruit salad, and portioning it, before turning on four steaks, and sat to eat. The twins immediately began to eat, while Severus sat at the table, rather looking at it a bit stragnely.

"If you think I'm going to poison you, you'd be better off eating it."

"And why is that?"

"Because the dressing used negates any effect of poisons, no matter what it is. After all, I am pregnant, and do not want anything to harm either of us. It also helps calm my cravings, so you might, as males, get a craving for something sweet or bloody. Which is why I am serving steaks and potatoes."

They ate dinner quietly, and Fred and George left, making a promise to wake her up should something happen in the morning. With her half asleep, she threatened them their fatherly potential as consequences should they wake her up. Then, Hermione placed Kale in bed before dropping onto the couch, doing some wandless magic to give Severus a bed, and a screen in case of any sleeping habits she didn't want to see or find out.

The next morning, Hermione found herself wrapped in strong arms, and she had never felt so right. She turned over, and came face to face with a sleeping Severus Snape.

Now, if anybody, Hermione included, had woken up beside the dangerous potions master, the most likely thing would be to scream.

Which she did. She shrieked, and fell off of her side of the bed. Severus fell off of his, surprised at where he was. He was trying to make sense of how Hermione had gotten him in here, let alone in her bed, without him knowing.

Hermione, meanwhile, was thinking of a way to diffuse the situation. Severus Snape was naked, in her bed, and so was she. How did he get in though? She had her bedroom that nobody but her...

"Uh-oh." she said, realizing everything. Severus peered over the bed, and was staring at Hermione, who was blushed, and moving her fingers in the air, calculating something. Needless to say he was watching her breasts bouncing. Hermione then looked at Severus, and with a squeal she ducked under the bed, and then back up, even more flustered as she saw, via the world under the bed, his morning erect bounce.

"Care to explain?"

"I- Uh-let me- Orion!" she stuttered and screamed. Suddenly, the mirror in her room became filled with her father's head.

"Hermione? What's- Severus?" he began to stutter at the same time. Severus, though, was trying to find something to cover with, seeing as his wand was not in the vicinity. So he grabbed a towel and covered himself, tossing a long robe to her. But Hermione did not take it. And Orion did not seem phased by her nude presence

"Orion, I need you to get you ass over here."

"Why?"

"To see if-"

"You are correct in your thoughts, Hermione. I would suggest starting to explain why Severus somehow entered your room without either of you being consciously aware of it. Good day, Hermione. Severus." Orion nodded at Severus, and the mirror was blank again.

Hermione swore, which earned a pillow to the head. Just as Hermione began to speak, Kale began to cry in the next room. She entered via side room and retrieved him, going into the kitchen with Severus hot on her heels.

"Prewett, what was he speaking of?" Severus demanded as Hermione fixed Kale a bottle. With a simple levitating spell, Hermione's hands were free and she made a quick bowl of cereal for them each.

"If it has escaped your notice, Snape, I don't like to explain things when I'm being screamed at." she said, and journeyed into her potions lab, Severus almost losing his nose because the door had slammed and locked in his face. A small window appeared in the door, and Hermione was now behind a desk.

"Hermione?"

"Everything I hold in value is in here and I am safe. I'll have you notice that you are locked in my study, which is good. Should you begin to scream at me, the window will disappear and you will lose your ability to speak, reverting to baby talk, and you will lose control of your exterior limbs. So attempt to be calm until I say otherwise."

"Very well."

"Do You know what my father is, Severus? And for the record, let's be frank." she said.

"He's a wizard."

"He's more than a wizard, Severus. He is a Morph."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus was shell-shocked at what Hermione said. Orion, his almost best friend, a Morph? No wonder why Voldemort wanted him...

"Which means-"

"My mother, Estrella, was also one. As am I. But there is one thing that I personally don't like about being one. It's that the instinct to find your destined partner is not one I can control. Morphs have two. A Mate best attuned to the magic, and a soul mate, which everybody has one. Well, I already know who my morph mate is, but he has met his soul mate before me, therefore it nulls it out."

"Nulls it out?"

"Yes. He feels a pull for me when his true other half is not available, but at the end of the day, he's with his soul, not morph, mate. I still felt a pull for him because I hadn't met my soul mate after my 17th birthday." Hermione fell silent, waiting a few minutes to gather courage.

"You're leaving something out." Severus said, ticked that he was stuck in a room.

"I warded my room so that If I am asleep in my room, only my soul mate, whoever it was, could get in. As I was asleep five hours before you, and you don't remember consciously coming into my room, let alone not being blasted through the window, there is only one explanation. You must be my soul mate."

At this point, the window went dark on his side, and he was rendered immobilized. There was _no way_ he was _Hermione's _ soul mate. Nope, Huh-uh, ain't gonna happen. But then he stopped to think about it. How else would he have gotten into her room last night, and not remember it?

The window reappeared and Hermione sat in tears, trying to not believe what had came out of her own mouth. It was that precise moment that Severus Snape knew she was right. Why else would he have this urge to wipe her tears away and kiss her?

"I am leaving your work here. Good day, Hermione. I will come back for you." he said, before leaving. Hermione sat there, wondering what he meant.

Over the next two months, Hermione received and sent lessons via owl to Severus Snape, not once seeing him. As there had been no kiss or sex between them, it was relatively easy to ignore the pang in their hearts from reading the impersonal writing of the other, trying to stay a teacher and student relationship instead of an intimate one. Over that time, Hermione realized he was staying away from her so Voldemort would not come after her. Well, that's what she liked to think. Her daughter was growing fine inside of her, and Hermione, now 20 weeks along, was taking early N.E.W.T. Testing to provide for herself.

After the stressful week, she was rewarded with Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and as much to Nobody surprise, Perfect Outstanding ratings on all tests. She was now, in every sense of the word, an Adult. And a Single mother, in every way. She had a soul mate, yes. But until they consummated their incomplete bond, it would eat away at their health, and was single. Besides, Why would Severus even want Draco's children as his own?

Hermione, At age 18, was an mother of an adopted son, pregnant with a daughter of her own, and had nothing to do except work on studying potions and writing friends. Fred and George, as an unspoken treat, would bend to her every whim one day a week, separately. Basically she was pampered twice a week by the twins, her cousins.

Saturday night, Fred came sauntering in, only to find Hermione asleep soundly. He gently shook her awake, and she looked at him, having forgot her pamper day.

"Sorry." she mumbled and entered her bedroom to dress. He waited for a few minutes and Hermione came out, wearing a emerald green loose halter-top dress. He himself, wearing an "American Farmer" outfit of a blue plaid shirt and Jeans with dragon hide boots, was just staring at his cousin. How she glowed with her stomach under the dress.

"Say, Madam, what is Tati wanting to eat?"

"Tati? My daughter will not be named that. But... She _is_ in the mood for... Ice cream."

"Let's pay a visit then, to a muggle ice cream shoppe." he said, and took her arm, apparating out of her apartment.

Severus tried to ignore the pang in his heart that happened every five minutes. But the longer he went without seeing Hermione, which was now five months, The heavier the pang became and the harder it hit. It was not long before he would think of her, and the pain was gone, but only for a short time.

After four months of simple letters containing nothing but academic purposes, He gave up. It was the End of May, and Hermione was not only a grown woman, but pregnant.

"Shit." he said. He had forgotten about her child that grew in her womb. It was complicated. He knew it was Draco's. But the other child, where did he come from? She said his name was Kale.

"Hermione Snape. Kale Snape." he tested on his lips. It sounded beautiful, in his head. Nodding his head, he made a vow to call on her Sunday morning.

_Hermione, My dear. I wish to call upon your hospitality Sunday. I shall arrive at 11:30. I hope you are well, Severus._

The owl soared out of the window, arriving at Hermione's an hour later.

Hermione didn't get it that night though. She stayed at Fred, sleeping in the guest bedroom with Kale. She woke lazily the next morning at precisely noon. When she felt that somebody was in her apartment, she quickly took Kale and went next door.

Opening the door, she found Severus Snape pacing, extremely angry.

"I told you I'd be here half an hour ago!" he yelled at her. She jumped at his words, and the tone he used. "I sent the owl last night! I had hoped to take you out for lunch, and you're not even here, the bird still waiting to deliver the damned letter!" he said, and without even thinking twice, smacked Hermione, striking her down. She fell, and Kale fell to the ground, crying. She had landed on her stomach, and Severus, in the drunken rage, apparated out of fear of what he did. Hermione felt a gut wrenching pain, before crying out. Fred and George were at her side immediately. George took Kale and Fred picked up Hermione, before the apparated to St. Mungo's triage room...

To be continued in:

The Story of Hermione Jean Prewett: Secrets and Lies

_**hello readers! Finally, the first installment is done, thankfully. I know I'm a bitch to leave it here, but it will continue, I promise. Now, at the moment of April 26th, 2012, at 8:39 PM (EST) there are 3 reviews. If you want to keep reading, I need AT LEAST** 15 reviews on THIS STORY. I AM ALSO STARTING TO WRITE SEQUELS TO Water Under The Bridge** and **The Grey Family_

_**15 reviews on the following stories, for each sequel to be started posting:**_

_**Water Under the Bridge: The Prophecy Child**_

_**The Grey Family: As Time Goes On**_

_**The Story of Hermione Jean Prewett: Secrets and Lies**_

_**Toodles!**_

_**Fire-Earth**_


	7. PAY ATTENTION

Update posted to all in-progress stories and Author page:

Hello readers that like my stories, read them, and/or follow them.

I've decided a few things on some of my stories.

I need to remove the sequel to **The Grey Family**, because after reading some anon reviews, the last chapter of the story is actually the first of the sequel. So, I'm taking the story down, splitting the first chapter of **The Grey Family: As Time Goes On** into two bits, and replacing it under the same settings.

I need more time to do **Unknown Love**. And some people are not happy with the story either, so it honestly depends on how bad you want a sequel to this story. I don't know right now, and probably won't for a while.

For **Narcissa's Rose**, to those that have been wondering, I have ceased writing because of a funny thing called **Writer's Block!** It sucks, and I want it to go away. So if you really want me to continue the story, I need those faithful reviewers to go to my page, fill out the poll (only once, please!) and help me with a house. This poll has been created on Feb. 7th, 2013, and will close March 1st, 2013. Get in the answers quickly!

For my Inuyasha stories, I will have you know, both my faithful accountees, and anon reviews, that I know Japanese. I speak frequently with four Japanese friends of mine at least three times a week. They have been broadening my dictionary as it is. So for those that say I misspelled something, check with a Japan native who speaks the awesome language before you judge me. Remember: Not everything on the internet is true. So if you have a problem because I add a "u" in names, like Kikyou, Kouga, Shippou, Sesshoumaru- the "u" just emphasizes the letter or sound most important to the word. Example: Kikyo's name has an emphasis on the "o" so it would make sense to put a "u" after it. And before anybody attempts to say that it changes the meaning, it does not. Its like you looking at how to pronounce something and seeing the symbols over and beside the word, telling you how to pronounce the word. It doesn't change the meaning. Words like "Sayounara" is also the same case- it is emphasizing the "yo" in "Sayounara" and "iie"(no) has the second eye because that is how you spell it AND it emphasizes. Don't criticize me if you can't understand the language. Get pissed at me, and I _**WILL**_ have my friend write a chapter in Japanese. And it's not something you can toss into Google Translate and expect to be able to read it.

Now that all of the is said and done, I am going to concentrate on one story at a time. **The Grey Family: As Time Goes On** is my main priority right now, followed by **Narcissa's Rose**, The **sequel** to **Unknown Love**, and I don't know if I'm going to make a sequel to **Hermione Jean Prewett** or just slap a few chapters on there and say hell with it. Just keep an eye out for me, and I hope to please. Though, reviews do help me quite a bit… XD


End file.
